Lunarbase
Descriptions Rebel Alliance A tractor beam has forced our transport to dock at this imperial base. We must escape. The codes we have sliced are the only way to gain access to the Endor moon. Find the generator that powers the tractor beam and shut it down at all costs. Galactic Empire We have captured a transport that we believe is being used by Rebel spies. With the tractor beam generator operating there is no way for them to escape. Keep the generator online and arrest the Rebel scum. Screenshots Lunarbase1.jpg Lunarbase2.jpg Lunarbase3.jpg Lunarbase4.jpg Lunarbase5.jpg Lunarbase6.jpg Lunarbase7.jpg Lunarbase8.jpg Lunarbase9.jpg Lunarbase10.jpg Lunarbase11.jpg Update Log Version 1.5 * Fixed being able to glitch through tunnel windows. Version 1.4.9 * Major redesigns for Main Hangar, Storage Room, Control Room. * Minor redesigns for Generator, Tunnel, Vents, Imperial Main. * Cross map visual overhaul to update it. * Added many more ambient sounds across the map. * Fixed Objective notification sounds. * Increased imperial spawn point count to prevent crashes. * Adjusted the size and placement of a few boxes. * Updated Minimap, Objective, and Loadscreen images. Version 1.4.7 * Brightness has been increased across the level drastically. * Stinger has been added to secondary objective similar to Duel of the Fates. * Minor shader optimization for Detailed Shaders option. Version 1.4.1 * Fix: Main route alternate console hack to open lower hangar door has been restored. * Fix: Dark Trooper's weapon FX. Version 1.4 * New: Round limit ending cutscenes based on overall winner. * Change: Slightly reduced height of a few boxes near choke points to increase SBD vulnerability. Version 1.1 * Elevator in main hangar now matches speed of the one in the storage room. * The console in the storage room can now be hacked to open extra access to the main hangar. Version 1.0 * Added a couple ambient sounds. * Added a new route connecting middle of tunnel to the generator corridor. * Fixed a few issues that prevented players from seeing other players around corners. * Fixed darts (poison/trackers) not hitting their target through the gap at railings in main. * Fixed many surfaces not being caulked. * Fixed side door showing up as green (open) while it was closed. * Increased secondary objective hack time to 4 seconds. * Made some space in the vents to make it easier for wookiees to navigate through them. * Minor bugfixes/optimizations. * The R2 droid in the main hangar is now pushable. * Updated glass shader. Version 0.1.7 * Fixed a glitch where the pull effect from the windows would still play after the shutters had come down in some scenarios * Improved VIS Version 0.1.6 * Breaking windows will once again assign kills for players and teammates killed. Version 0.1 * Added no saberthrow flag to the breakable windows. * Added 6 more Rebel Spawns (32) * Added Electricity flag to lasers in the Generator room. * Added 1 second wait to the "Generator under attack" target_print * Fixed player clipping around both breakable windows, so that players can no longer get stuck on the border. * Fixed balcony brushes and caulked invisible sides. * Fixed spawnflags on target_speakers for the breakable windows * Fixed a door in side route and rebel spawn. (extra entity) * Fixed misc floating boxes & caulked the underside * Fixed overlapping brushes in skyportal * Fixed some misc areas lacking caulk (pillars) * Fixes brushwork around Rebel Spawn * Fixed misc sky brushes around the map. * Fixed some brushes around the map making them detail. * Fixed overlapping and z-fighting brushes around doorways * Fixed visible caulk in main. (Now has a texture) * Removed some duplicate brushes * Removed info_player_deathmatch entity * Removed unused Target_push entity * Clipped stairs in main Version 0 * Removed invisible box cover. * Updated vis stage. * Fixed clipping issues on the ship. Release Candidate 3 * Small changes in Lunarbase FA Release Candidate 2 * FA Updated Release Candidate 1 * Small Changes Build 16 * Initial Release Category:Levels Category:Official Levels